Railroad
by Alitheia
Summary: Baik Choromatsu maupun Osomatsu bukanlah orang yang sering bepergian. [Railways #1]
**Railroad**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

buat adiks saya hue

* * *

Baik Choromatsu maupun Osomatsu bukanlah orang yang sering bepergian.

Normalnya, mereka yang tidak bekerja memang tak bermodal cukup untuk melakukan perjalan jauh. Tapi sekarang, ketika akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi berdua, Choromatsu ingin menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama si kakak tertua.

Ia tidak ingat, berapa kali mereka telah berpindah kereta atau berapa stasiun yang telah mereka singgahi. Ia tidak mencatat, berapa jam yang telah mereka habiskan di kursi-kursi kereta yang berpemanas sementara musim dingin di luar menyusupkan hawa bekunya lewat pintu yang sesekali terbuka. Choromatsu bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengulangnya lagi dalam benak; apa, kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempatnya sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Osomatsu yang kepalanya suka terantuk-antuk jendela ketika ia tertidur.

Kadang kala, ia tidak ingin berpikir ke depan. Selama perjalanan itu Choromatsu berusaha tidak memikirkan tentang pekerjaan yang belum juga didapatnya, posisi yang belum ditetapkannya di masyarakat, ataupun kontribusi yang belum diberikannya untuk rumah tangga Matsuno. Sesekali ia juga ingin hidup tanpa beban pikiran dan santai seperti Osomastu, yang tidak peduli apa pun asalkan hari itu ia bisa bertaruh di pacuan kuda atau main di _pachinko_. Bukan sifat yang sangat bertanggung jawab sih, tapi setidaknya bisa terhindar dari stres. _Liburan_ , kata si anak pertama sewaktu mereka melewati stasiun yang kedua, _bisa dibilang kita sedang liburan jadi Choromatsu tidak usah memikirkan apa pun._

Maka Choromatsu pun menurutinya, memerhatikan hal-hal lain demi mengalihkan pikirannya, dan di sini, berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari tempat yang mereka biasa sebut rumah, ketika majalah yang ia bawa sudah habis dibaca, satu-satunya hiburan yang tersisa hanyalah pemandangan di luar jendela. Toh, begitu ia melihat keluar seakan-akan kaca jendela itu adalah layar televisi, ternyata apa yang ditemuinya tidaklah buruk-buruk amat. Ia mendapati bahwa ada yang indah dari cara sinar matahari memantul di lantai peron dan mengubah calon-calon penumpang yang sedang mengantre menjadi siluet; matanya silau karena menatap terlalu lama, tapi sebelum jadi tidak tertahankan, gerbong yang dinaikinya berjalan lagi dan mereka kembali menjadi pengelana.

Nama-nama stasiun lewat di netranya, beberapa pernah ia dengar, selebihnya asing. Choromatsu telah berhenti mengecek peta ataupun rute perjalanan mereka sejak baterai ponselnya habis dua belas jam yang lalu. Namun itu sudah tidak penting, karena ia tidak perlu lagi tahu di mana mereka sekarang berada. Mau bagaimana pun, intensi mereka bukanlah _ke mana_ tapi _sejauh apa_.

Di luar ia menemukan gunung-gunung di kejauhan serta atap-atap rumah yang selalu terlihat sama. Jalan-jalan sepi di daerah pertanian, anak-anak sekolah yang mengayuh sepeda, mobil-mobil yang terhambat di lampu merah. Terkadang mereka melewati kota yang lebih besar, dipenuhi deretan gedung tinggi serta dinamisnya metropolitan, dan saat ia melihat logo Sutabaa di salah satu bangunan itu, Choromatsu bertanya-tanya apa yang Totty atau saudara lainnya sedang lakukan. Dirinya dan Osomatsu memang belum pergi selama itu, tapi ia sudah ingin tahu apakah Karamatsu masih menyakitkan untuk dilihat dan didengar, apakah Ichimatsu masih suram, apakah Jyushimatsu masih ke mana-mana dengan cengiran itu di wajahnya.

Lain waktu Choromatsu melihat sungai-sungai—kadang airnya begitu jernih, atau begitu hijau, atau malah berubah jadi biru di tempat lain. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi menembus hutan dan sawah dan ladang; menyeberangi pulau hingga mata Choromatsu bisa menangkap kilau air laut, yang berkelip seakan ada jutaan kristal mengambang di permukaannya. Saat mereka memasuki terowongan dunianya berubah hitam dan untuk sepotong waktu yang singkat itu juga Choromatsu merasa harapannya tumbang satu per satu, digerogoti ketakutan serta kekhawatirannya yang selalu menunggu di sudut-sudut tergelap. Tidak pernah ia merasa lebih bersyukur ketika akhirnya terowongan itu berakhir dan penerangan alaminya kembali.

Diamatinya pegangan tangan yang menggantung di atas kepala mereka, terayun-ayun sementara kereta terus berjalan; _gatan-gatan_ , ia pikir suaranya terdengar seperti itu ketika roda besi menggesek rel di sepanjang jalan. Baru kali ini memerhatikan sesuatu yang sangat remeh, atau menemukan keindahan melankolis di hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak ia maupun saudara-saudaranya hargai. Bercak debu yang mengering di kaca jendela, dingin yang meresap ke jemarinya; bahkan meski mereka sekarang bersama-sama, Osomatsu juga pasti tidak akan mempedulikan hal-hal sekecil itu.

Tapi Choromatsu peduli, sama seperti ia peduli akan bagaimana sinar matahari sore yang menjalar masuk memberi bayang-bayang pada kursi Osomatsu serta figurnya yang sedang melipat tangan dengan mata terpejam. Manik-manik matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk di wajah kakaknya seakan ia sedang mengukir replika; terkadang ia juga berpikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mempunyai muka persis dengannya sendiri. Badannya limbung ke samping lalu sisi kepala Osomatsu terbentur lagi, Choromatsu menahan tawanya di bawah dengusan. Momen seperti cukup dinikmatinya sendiri, dan Osomatsu memang lebih baik tidur saja karena saat terjaga ia bisa jadi begitu menyebalkan hingga Choromatsu ingin meninjunya.

Kota-kota yang mereka lewati asing, nama-nama tempat yang didengarnya dari pengumuman masinis asing, orang-orang yang berada satu gerbong dengan mereka pun asing. Namun Osomatsu dan perasaan yang mereka bagi tidak asing; fakta itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Choromatsu jadikan pegangan, tempat menggantungkan segalanya saat mereka berdua berada di dunia asing. Ia mengerti, _terlalu mengerti_ , kalau mereka sekarang sedang bergandengan tangan meniti rel yang ujungnya tidak kelihatan, hanya punya satu sama lain, dan itu cukup.

Choromatsu menoleh ketika ada sesuatu yang mendorong sepatunya. Itu kaki Osomatsu, yang baru saja terbangun dengan wajah masih mengantuk, tapi kemudian memberinya cengiran lebar ketika mata mereka bertemu. " _Ohayou_."

"Ini _sore_ ," sahut si anak ketiga.

"Aku lapar."

Osomatsu memang kerjanya hanya makan dan tidur dan menghabiskan uang, sampai sekarang pun Choromatsu masih heran kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak bersama orang ini, di antara saudara-saudara yang lainnya. Kalau ia sedang begitu kesal ia suka berkata lebih baik dirinya bersama Totty saja, yang meski jiwanya setan tapi setidaknya masih punya kerja sambilan. Osomatsu tidak pernah marah, menunjukkan cemburu pun tidak, mungkin karena ia dan Choromatsu sama-sama tahu, mau bagaimana pun situasinya, si anak ketiga tetap akan kembali ke anak pertama. Bahkan sekarang, ketika tidak ada yang pasti dan keduanya hanya mengikuti arah yang disediakan rel kereta. Osomatsu jelas paham kalau Choromatsu tetap akan memilihnya sekali pun mereka harus menghilang ke ujung dunia.

"Kalau begitu ayo turun sehabis ini," ia berkata sembari melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan, "semoga saja bukan stasiun kecil."

"Choromatsu?"

"Hmm?"

Osomatsu menepuk spasi di kursi yang didudukinya. "Duduk di sebelahku?"

"Kenapa?" balasnya Choromatsu singkat, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu berminat duduk di samping kakaknya—berhubung ia tahu tangan Osomatsu suka tidak kenal situasi dan kondisi—makanya sejak stasiun pertama, sebisa mungkin ia selalu mencari tempat duduk yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Supaya kau tidak melihat ke belakang terus-menerus."

Seketika ia terdiam. Osomatsu mengatakannya dengan datar, tapi Choromatsu merasa seperti habis dibentak. Kakaknya tahu, kakaknya _selalu tahu_. Si anak ketiga mengembuskan napas panjang. _Insting anak pertama sialan._ Ia tahu Choromatsu selalu memilih duduk berhadapan dengannya di setiap kereta yang mereka naiki karena Osomatsu selalu duduk menghadap arah yang keretanya tuju—semakin jauh dan jauh dari semua yang mereka tinggalkan—sedangkan adiknya akan menghadap ke arah yang ditinggalkan kereta, dalam diam menangisi setiap meter yang mereka ciptakan dari rumah.

"Bagaimana pun, kita tidak akan pernah kembali, bukan?"

Choromatsu tidak mau menatapnya. Osomatsu tidak perlu bilang begitu, karena tidak peduli betapa pun ia ingin memegang apa yang telah mereka jadikan masa lalu, ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu jika tidak ada Osomatsu di sana. Choromatsu telah memutuskan untuk melepas semuanya, memotong hubungan dengan saudara-saudaranya, menanggalkan setiap memori yang pernah mereka buat bersama. Ia tahu mereka berdua sekarang sedang pergi, menuju kota dan hidup dan cerita yang baru, tempat segalanya asing serta dingin. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena ia punya Osomatsu. Itu cukup.

"Nah, Choromatsu?"

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berhati-hati melangkahi tas yang mereka letakkan di dekat kaki, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping si kakak. Osomatsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Choromatsu juga tidak. Tangan mereka mencari satu sama lain dan saling menggenggam; sekarang mereka sama-sama memandang ke depan. Laju kereta memelan, pengumuman memberitahu nama stasiun yang akan disinggahi berikutnya. Bukankah seharusnya memang begini? Choromatsu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia dengan Osomatsu, mereka pergi bersama-sama, memiliki satu sama sama lain. Bukankah itu cukup?

Baik Choromatsu maupun Osomatsu bukanlah orang yang sering bepergian; mereka hanya pergi sekali, dan tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

 **a/n** : hnggss jadi anggap aja osochoro itu semacam tidak direstui ya jadi mereka coretkawinlaricoret meninggalkan keluarga demi memulai hidup baru berdua saja, ahaha. (´・ω・`) /YA  
happy birthday buat nanads, all the best wishes for you and welcome to this retjeh fandom, ayo coretngerusuhcoret meramaikan bareng :D

(btw ini recehan pertama saya di fandom osomatsu, salam kenal semuanya /o/)


End file.
